


[Podfic] Many

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE 2017 [25]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Concussions, First Kiss, M/M, Magic Revealed, Minor Violence, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Jeff wakes up and wakes up and wakes up different.





	[Podfic] Many

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Many](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834499) by [gigantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigantic/pseuds/gigantic). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Many: 31:33 

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Many.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Many.mp3) | **Size:** 30 MB | **Duration:** 31:33
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Many.m4b) | **Size:** 15 MB | **Duration:** 31:33

  
---|---


End file.
